


Amazing How Subjective All That Stuff Really Is

by Shoedog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "Didn't you described him as...?", "You don't really HAVE a type Sherlock", Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Meeting the ex, One man's floor is another's ceiling, Sherlock IS Annie Hall, Victor Trevor/ John Watson (Non-Romantic) - Freeform, Victor Trevor/ Sherlock Holmes, sherlock kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoedog/pseuds/Shoedog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Sherlock BBC Kinkmeme prompt, "VT is not conventionally attractive. Maybe he's really overweight, has a weird-looking face, whatever. But Sherlock thinks he's gorgeous."  I pictured that wonderful scene from 'Manhattan.'  Woody Allen and Diane Keaton run into Keaton's much lauded, rhapsodized over ex, Jeremiah, played by the magnificent Wallace Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing How Subjective All That Stuff Really Is

  
  
_Sherlock: "Victor, my ex...He was just this oversexed, brilliant kind of animal."  
  
John: "Hey, what am I? Grandma Moses?"  
  
Sherlock: "Not at all. No, no, no. You're much different."  
  
John: "Yeah? Quick save there, Sherlock."  
  
  
~~~~kiss~~~~~  
  
  
A few months later, John and Sherlock strolling on the Strand, arm and arm. Sherlock freezes.  
  
John: (alarmed) "Sherlock?"  
  
Sherlock: (Sotto voce) "Oh, my God. It's Victor. Victor Trevor. My ex..... " (Assumes regular voice.) "Well...Hi...Victor, this is my friend, John Watson."  
  
(Victor is an older, rotund, balding, blubbery lower lipped, slightly lisping gent. John is alternating between taken aback, relieved and trying to appear nonchalant.)  
  
John: "Hi. Glad to meet you."  
  
Sherlock: "God, this is incredible. Incredible."  
  
Victor Trevor: "I'm in town for a few days. There's a symposium on semantics."  
  
Sherlock: "Well...And you're looking so great. I just, uh...You. You're so thin. You lost weight."  
  
Victor Trevor: "Well, I have an exercise machine."  
  
Sherlock: "Well, you really look good. Really good."  
  
Victor Trevor: (Looks at watch) "Well, I'm a bit late, but it's just so nice seeing you."  
  
Sherlock: "It's great seeing you...(Obviously trying to prolong contact.)...Oh! I read an article by you....Oh shit! On...On...Oh, yes! On Brecht!"  
  
Victor Trevor: (Chuckles indulgently.) "Well, I always was a sucker for Germanic theatre."  
  
Sherlock: "Well...God...OK. Well, God... OK. So long."  
  
  
Victor Trevor: "Take special, care, Sherlock! Nice to meet you, John."  
  
John: "You too. Goodbye!"  
  
  
  
John and Sherlock continue walking, Sherlock obviously abuzz, shaking his head, non-characteristically nervous.  
  
  
Sherlock: "God, what a surprise. I cannot get over it. My ex, Victor, here in London! And he really does look a lot thinner. He looks great!"  
  
  
John: "You certainly fooled me. I was shocked because that's not what I expected."  
  
  
Sherlock: (Surprised) "What did you expect?"  
  
  
John: "I don't know. You had always led me to...You said he was 'an oversexed, brilliant kind of animal.' That he opened you up sexually."  
  
  
Sherlock: (Getting testy) "So?"  
  
  
John: "Then this little homunculus, you know..."  
  
  
Sherlock: (Icily) "He's quite devastating."  
  
  
John: "Really? (Silence) Well, it's... it's amazing how subjective all that stuff really is."  
  
  
Sherlock: (Face assuming rigid hauteur.) "Really, John. I don't know what you're getting at."_


End file.
